A Tale of Two Cities
Sinopse O episódio começa com pessoas em um clube do livro, na casa de Juliet, que é a anfitriã. Ela está preparando a reunião. Primeiramente ela coloca uma música (especificamente, "Downtown" de Petula Clark), se olhando no espelho. Ela parece estar frustrada e tentando se recompor. O marcador de tempo do forno começa apitar, e ela ve que o forno está cheio de fumaça. Seus muffins estão queimados! Ela se apressa, pega-os, e queima sua mão. A campainha toca, tem uma mulher na porta. Fora da casa tem um homem trabalhando no encamento (Ethan). As duas mulheres entram. O livro a ser discutido é 'Carrie' de Stephen King. Um dos membros do clube do livro, Adam, reclama da escolha de Juliet sobre esse livro e observa que Ben não leria ele nem mesmo no banheiro. Um estrondo parece ser um terremoto (julgando a maneira calma com a qual os integrantes do clube reagiram, esse tipo de tremor parece ser comum) - depois de terminar, eles correm para fora, aonde a casa parece estar em uma vila. Eles vêem o Vôo 815 se quebrando. Henry Gale (na verdade chamado de Ben) diz a Ethan e a Goodwin para irem aos lugares em que o avião caiu e agirem como sobreviventes, e trazer uma lista para ele em três dias. A câmera vai se afastando para revelar que essa comunidade de casas se encontra claramente dentro da floresta na Ilha. Kate acorda em um banheiro. Tom está lá e diz a ela para tomar um banho quente. Ela diz que não vai fazer isso na frente dele, mas Tom apenas ri e diz a ela que ela não é do seu tipo. Ele sai, e ela toma um banho. Quando ela sai, Tom tinha levado suas roupas e deixado um vestido para ela. Ela se troca, relutantemente. Tom e dois Outros levam ela para a praia, aonde "Henry" está esperando em um lugar, com uma mesa e cadeiras, coberto, comida fresca, utensílios, e café, com um par de algemas do lado. Ela força ela a se algemar, e quando ela pergunta por que ele está fazendo tudo isso, "Henry" responde que ele deu a ela um vestido para que ela se sentisse como uma dama, comida fresca para fazê-la se sentir em casa, permite ela ver a praia porque seus amigos estão vendo a mesma praia, e untensílios para ela se sentir civilizada. Ele diz a Kate que as próximas duas semanas vão ser muito desagradáveis. Jack acorda em uma cela. Ele ve uma porta aberta, mas quando ele anda em direção a ela, ele aprende que tem um vidro grosso bloqueando sua passagem. Ele começa a puxar umas correntes presas no teto quando Juliet entra no lugar no outro lado do vidro. Ela diz a ele que quer comida a ele, mas que ele deve se afastar da porta. Jack se recusa a cooperar come ela e continua puxando as correntes. Depois de várias tentativas, Jack aparentemente se convence de que precisa comer. Quando Juliet entra com a comida, ele ataca ela e a arrasta para o corredor. "Henry" está esperando e diz a ele que Juliet não pode abrir a porta, ou todos ali morrerão. Jack empurra ela, e "Henry" corre para outra porta, fechando na cara de Juliet. Jack abre a primeira porta, da qual transborda água pelo corredor. Então ele e Juliet conseguem fechar a porta, mas quando Jack se vira, ela o nocauteia. Enquanto isso, Sawyer acorda em uma jaula ao ar livre com um estranho aparelho dentro que tem um grande "botão" com um garfo e uma faca pintados nele. Assumindo que o aparelho fornece comida, ele tenta desvendá-lo, mas outro prisioneiro na jaula oposta diz a ele para não tentar. Ele continua, e é eletrocutado. O outro prisioneiro então escapa de sua jaula e ajuda Sawyer a escapar da dele e diz a ele para correr na direção oposta. Ele faz, mas Juliet o acha e atira nele um dardo em seu pescoço eletrocutando-o (aparentemente o mesmo tipo de dardo usado quando Jack, Kate e Sawyer foram capturados pelos Outros). Sawyer é devolvido para sua jaula, e o outro prisioneiro, Karl, é forçado a pedir desculpas por ajudá-lo a fugir. Depois de algumas tentativas e com a ajuda de uma pedra grande que ele achou fora da jaula, Sawyer logo desvenda o aparelho que forneçe comida e água. A água jorra de um cano, ração cai no chão, assim como um grande biscoito de peixe com a palavra Dharma nele -- é obviamente comida de animal. Quando Tom mais tarde coloca Kate dentro da jaula em que Karl estava, ele diz a Sawyer que os ursos desvendaram o aparelho em duas horas, indicando que as jaulas eram aonde os ursos eram mantidos presos. Durante a história de Jack, ele tem flashbacks do seu divórico com Sarah. Ele se torna obcecado para descobrir com quem ela está tendo um romance, seguindo ela e investigando os números do celular dela. Ele começa a suspeitar que seu amante é seu pai, Christian, que implora para Jack "deixar isso prá lá". Jack acaba agredindo seu pai no encontro dos Alcólicos Anônimos, levando Christian a voltar a beber e levando ele mesmo para a prisão. Sarah paga sua fiança, e implora a Jack para deixá-la sozinha. Mais tarde no episódio, Juliet reapareçe e revela que ela sabe muiro sobre Jack, que está de volta na sua cela. Ela diz a ele como ela tem a autópsia de seu pai, seu registro do divórcio, informações sobre seus amigos e família, etc. Jack apenas quer saber se sua ex-esposa está feliz, e Juliet diz que ela está. Ela também diz a ele que ele está sendo mantido em um aquário em A Hidra, outra estação da Dharma, que é debaixo da água. Jack concorda em Juliet trazer comida para ele, então Juliet pisa no corredor, aonde "Henry" está parado esperando. Ele diz a ela que ela fez um bom trapablho, e ela diz, "Obrigada Ben" revelando o verdadeiro nome de "Henry Gale". Kate é trazida para a jaula que está vazia agora, no outro lado da de Sawyer, e ele tenta fazê-la se sentir melhor falando bobeiras. Ela parece perturbada, então Sawyer pergunta se ela quer comer alguma coisa. Kate diz que sim, então Sawyer joga o biscoito de peixe para ela, o qual ela come lamentavelmente. Curiosidades * A canção que Jack escuta em seu carro enquando obersva Sarah em sua escola é Moonlight Serenade, a mesma música que Hurley e Sayid captaram em seu rádio no episódio "The Long Con." * O CD que Juliet coloca em seu aparelho é na verdade um disco duplo CD/DVD com o serial "JN 94743". Esse serial pertence ao disco "Okemah and the Melody of Riot", do artista "Son Volt"http://www.rwin.nl/sonvolt/details/74410.html. Esse disco foi lançado em 2005. O CD é pego dentro do estojo de "Speaking In Tongues" da banda "Talking Heads". * A música que Juliet escuta quando ela se prepara para sua reunião do clube do livro é Downtown de Petula Clark. * O livro discutido no clube do livro pe Carrie de Stephen King. * Durante o primeiro flashback de Jack, a hora em seu pager é 7:15:23AM. * A jaula em que Sawyer está preso parece ser uma versão grande da caixa Skinner, um simples aparelho com alavancas, pedais e botões nos quais experimentos eram executados com galinhas para demonstrar a teoria psicológica de castigo e reforço positivo. B.F. Skinner, o pai da psicologia behaviorista e inventor da caixa, foi mencionado do filme de orientação do Cisne. Links Externos * Díscuta este episódio com outros fãs * Press Release * Promotional Photography Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio A Tale of Two Cities